Beautiful Sight
by Love.Peace.Theatre
Summary: Tenten is "fed-up" with Easter. Neji's been bugging her all day, until he shows up on her doorstep and practically kisses her, how will she react to this "Easter Gift"?


_**Beautiful Sight**_

_Written By: Loud, Loved, Lost  
And Edited By: MyHauntedDestiny_

**P.S. **Might be swearing, Neji/Ten, and I own nothing... And now I'm depressed... look what you did! Haha, just kidding... I think.

* * *

She walked through the village, glancing at shops every now and then. Her chesnut colored hair was neatly pulled up into a ponytail, which were held up with a light green, inch thick, string.

Her friends - Ino, Hinata, and Sakura - had forced her to wear this damned outfit. A jade green colored skirt, which had lace on the bottom, and a silver blouse that buttoned up. If it were up to the chocolate colored eyed girl she would've wore her normal training outfit. But nooo, she had to be girly on this day and Valentine's Day.

"Stupid dresses and fancy shoes..." She mumbled angrily. Her hands were balled into fists at her side. Suddenly a boy who looked to be 15 or 16 came jogging over to the weapon mistress. "Oh God..." She muttered, already annoyed.

"Hello youthful Tenten! How's you're morning been?" His smile was ridiculously big and his eyebrows were still normal; very bushy.

"Hi Lee...," She said before hesitating, "It's been... okay. How 'bout you?"

"Ah, it has been as youthful as any day! The birds are chirping and Sakura looks lovely!" His pupils had oddly transformed into hearts.

Tenten rolled her eyes at the mushroom haired teenager, "Did you even talk to her? Let alone see her today?"

His smile vanished, but hastily reappeared, "No, but she looks amazing everyday! Well I shall go propose my love for her again! So long and stay youthful, Tenten!" He struck a "nice guy" pose before running off and waving. As he would put it: He ran off into the sunset, without messing up his black hair.

_As if it would matter anyways... _Tenten thought. Then she scolded herself for being rude to her team-mate. Today was beginning to make her think she had an alter-ego. Sighing, she turned into a store filled with little antiques, glass figures, and jewlery. The colored of the melted glass reflected itself in her eyes.

"Fancy meeting you here, Tenten," A familiar voice called out to her.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

I became frozen. How could I only pick up his voice through all the whispers that created the world around me?

I didn't face him, I merely spoke up and directed my words to him, "Neji. What are you doing in a shop like this?"

"If this is a serious discussion, I could ask you the same thing..."

I silenced myself before replying, "Yeah, well I guess you could say I needed to escape this 'Easter frantic-ness.' Plus, I needed to hide myself and this horrible outfit."

"Ne? It doesn't look _that_ bad. And you shouldn't mind them -" He waved a hand, as if banishing them, "- they're just having fun. Something you should do most often."

I stifled a laugh and faced him with a look that said 'Omg, you've got to be kidding me.' "Like you should be the one to talk, Mr. I'm-always-so-serious. You act like someone just killed your cat, Neji."

"Maybe someone did, you'll never know," He hesitated before speaking again, as if having second thoughts."Let's go for a walk, just you and me." I could've fainted.

"A-are you asking me out? In the Neji/Sasuke kind of way?"

"Hn."

_Oh God, _I thought. Next I spoke aloud, "A question requires a answer."

"Hm...Yes, no, I don't know?"

"Smart ass," I muttered, watching a smirk spreading across his face. I started to make my way out of the shop, but he blocked my path.

"Come on, just one walk..."

I sighed and decided to give in," Alright, alright. But where?"

"Around the village..." He answered quickly. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

After walking around the entire village with my white-eyed team-mate, I dragged myself to my house. I barely landed on the couch, I was so exhausted. I closed my eyes and fell asleep... For two hours.

I awoke with a startled panic, but not knowing why. I rubbed my eyes and undid my hair, letting it fall to my shoulders. I walked into my bedroom and was shocked to see the time: barely eleven o'clock!

"How is that even possible!?" I shouted, my jaw hanging open.

"Anything's possible if you just believe!" I spun around in a rush, frantic.

"You did not just freaking say that..." I hissed, grounding my teeth together. I was slowly picturing Ino's death; a long and slow process is what I saw forming in my mind. Oh wait, that's too bad Ino wasn't here... 'cause her death would be early.

I stumbled over my rug and got to my condo's kitchen, which had Ino's purse from yesterday. Was she really stupid enough to leave it here?

_Knock, knock!_

Hm, maybe the was her... I stepped over to the door and opened it after looking through the eye-hole, "Geez, what do you want _now_, Neji?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alive, considering how you seemed so tired earlier," He insisted before slipping past me and walking over to my couch.

"Uh, you can come inside," I mumbled, then I slammed the door shut and faced him, crossing my arms over my chest. "Anyways, it was nine in the morning... on a SATURDAY!"

"Yeah, well you should be used to it, because you ARE a ninja, who has to get up extra early --" He was interuppted by me.

"Farmers get up early!"

He gave me a 'wth?' look then continued, "-- to train. So stop complaining!"

"God, why is everyone so... so UGH!" I yelled out in frustration before sitting in an armchair on the opposite side of the living room. His eyes watched me, studied me, and never left me. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," He answered, not unstopping his eyes from wandering my face.

"Uh-huh. What are your eyes doing then?"

"Staring at a beautiful sight..."

I turned and looked out the large window that practically covered the entire wall. "You're staring outside and you think that's beautiful..? Well actually it kind of is..." I rambled on.

**Third Person P.O.V**

"No, that's not it."

"Uh? Then what are you looking at?" Wow, she was oblivious...

"You."

"You just said 'beautiful sight' and I'm not beautiful - let alone pretty."

"Aa..."

"Well that just screwed up my morning. Now if you'd please leave, I..." Her breath was cut short when Tenten returned her focus to Neji... And he was standing right in front of her. His chest happened to in her face too.

"N-neji...? What w-were -- what a-are you d-doing?" Tenten stuttered, her face slowly turning a pink/red color.

He knelt down, so he could actually see her bright, curious brown eyes. He opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, "Looking at my beautiful sight, up close," He noted aloud.

"B-beautiful...?" She whispered the word to herself, as if it had never been said before. But then she realized, it hasn't... at least not to her.

"Yes. And now," He got closer, so that his lips were only an inch or two away, "I'm going to kiss my beauty. As long as that's alright with her..." Tenten smiled and nodded, closing her eyes when he did. When he didn't move, she couldn't hold back. So she forced herself towards him and made their lips meet. He smirked, or smiled, but Tenten couldn't tell -- Her eyes were closed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry if it wasn't good! It was my first one-shot... so I decided to make it kind of an Easter theme, although I'm a date late.** But, thanks for reading!**


End file.
